The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and more particularly to an active matrix reflective type liquid crystal display.
An active matrix reflective type liquid crystal display is provided with reflective electrodes controlled by thin film transistors (TFTs), an opposing common electrode and a liquid crystal disposed between those electrodes to change the optical transmission state of the liquid crystal layer with a voltage applied across both the electrodes to control the strengths of the light reflected by the reflective electrodes for displaying purposes.
The reflective type liquid crystal display uses TFTs used in a regular active matrix transmission type liquid crystal display disclosed in "Society for Information Display 83 Digest 1983", pp. 146-147.
In this conventional reflective type liquid crystal display using TFTs, the alignment of the gate electrodes of the TFTs and the intrinsic semiconductor films and the alignment of the intrinsic semiconductor films and the drain and source electrodes are required. The alignment involves errors, so that the designed dimensions of the respective elements concerned have predetermined dimensional margins in consideration of the errors. Thus, there is the problem that the size of the TFTs is large. The number of process steps required is large and a considerable time is required for the alignment of the respective layers concerned.